


Everything You Want

by bouquetiere



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Close Friendship, M/M, Non Canon Timeline, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetiere/pseuds/bouquetiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin finishes Believe Acoustic while the boys are in the States and invites Niall over for a private listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was kind of based on how I reacted to hearing Boyfriend on Believe Acoustic for the first time. If you've never heard it, do yourself a favor and [listen to it](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2DJsWjHKzY) before you read this. And, if you can spare another minute, [here's the commercial](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOtfKiCr99g) that features a similar version of the acoustic that came out a few months before the song did.  
> I also live and die for the crackship that is Jiall, and my dear Stephanie (who reads my fic and gives me ideas and is just all over a great babe) has a birthday coming up, so I wrote this for her, and to soothe the lack of Jiall recently, so enjoy :)
> 
> Title taken from Boyfriend by Justin Bieber.

“It’s done, it’s finally done,” Justin hops a little on the balls of his feet, his face bright, eyes squinted. “I can’t wait to drop this acoustic, bro. I literally can’t wait.” 

Niall can’t help but smile, Justin’s happiness making his own skin warm. He knows the feeling all too well, the overwhelming desire to just show the world what you’ve made (in his case, helped to make), and the easing sensation of finishing something as big as an album. Justin paces his home studio, texting contentedly away and rattling off about something or another, and Niall just watches rather fondly from a perch on a desk a few feet to the side. Even though it’s late at night, and the boys have promo in the morning, he feels too alive and awake in Justin’s presence. There’s no place else he’d rather be. 

“You gonna play me something then?” Niall asks, lifting his snapback off his head quickly to give his browning scalp a scratch. “I didn’t just risk a thousand teenaged girls camping outside of my hotel to come over and not hear at least _ooone soooong._ ” Justin looks up from his phone at that, knowing Niall is taking the piss from his dopey grin, and walks over to give his shoulder a little shove. 

“Actually, I was, um, wondering if I could get your opinion on some of ‘em,” He moves to sit in front of the soundboard, pulling up a track on the MacBook next to him. “I value your opinion, you know, since you’re an overnight sensation…and all!” He ducks, laughing as Niall flings his foot out to nudge Justin for his wisecrack, his elbow not escaping the toe of Niall’s white Supra. 

“Smart ass,” He admonishes, his American accent nasally. “Get on with it, you’ve kept these from me long enough.” Truthfully, excitement niggles at Niall’s insides.

Justin had been updating Niall regularly about Believe Acoustic, how different everything sounds from anything he’s ever done before. If Niall thinks about it too long he gets anxious, trying to wrap his head around the fact that they both have the same job, but Justin does it all by himself. He’s got Scooter and Fredo and tons of other people on his side, but at the end of the day it’s Justin Bieber that’s selling the records. Niall would agree that he’s a more self-confident person since One Direction came to be, but the thought about not having his 4 boys to support him is daunting, terrifying even. 

Justin takes it in such stride, Niall thinks. And even if he doesn’t, he’s putting on a hell of a good show. 

“Alright now be honest, okay?” His voice is serious, and it catches Niall’s attention immediately. “I mean it, bro. I really want to know what you think.” Justin turns in the swivel chair to look at Niall, his gaze serious and just the slightest bit insecure. Niall almost wants to laugh at how vulnerable he looks, the biggest pop star in the world nervous to ask one of the worlds second biggest pop stars his opinion on his music that’s undoubtedly going to make millions. 

It’s so heart wrenchingly endearing that Niall catches himself, suddenly understanding how important it is to Justin for him to hear this. He could have called anyone else in the world at 12:30am on a Tuesday night to come and hear the finished piece, but he called Niall. He sent everyone home, his whole crew who probably wanted to celebrate, all of them, and then called Niall while he was laying in bed and asked him to come over. 

Niall doesn’t realize he’s stared off until Justin swings his arm out to slap at his ankle. “Ready for this?” Justin’s eyes are big and brown and expectant, almost pleading Niall to say yes.

Niall’s face heats up quickly and he nods, feeling suddenly not deserving of what Justin is about to let him hear. “Let ‘er rip.”

Justin presses play on the first track and then leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his head bending and breaking eye contact. Niall swallows deeply, this whole moment feeling incredibly intimate all of a sudden. 

After a few seconds of silence, two gorgeous chords float over the speakers all over the room and Niall’s skin pimples to gooseflesh. Justin on the recording whispers a deep yeah and Niall sucks in a sharp breath, not expecting that in the slightest.

The first verse of “Boyfriend” begins and Niall remembers the first time he heard this, months before, in the advert for Justin’s perfume. How he was in Liam’s hotel room with him and Harry and it came on, the first advert of the programme. 

And how he thought Justin looked good enough to eat, all big hair and cheeky smiles and he couldn’t even follow what Harry and Liam were even talking about because he couldn’t stop staring. He almost felt rude, ogling his best friend on TV, but he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop. And how he was so turned on in that moment that he had to leave for the bathroom, not even to touch himself, but to just _breathe_. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know Justin is sexy. Everyone knows it, it's impossible to not. Niall just had no idea he could find him sexy like _that_.

The falsetto in the pre-chorus hits Niall hard enough that he exhales, feeling himself get hotter with every chord. Justin’s head is still bent and Niall can’t even look at him; it’s barely been a minute into the song and he’s falling apart. Casually he palms his crotch, just to make things more comfortable, and he instantly regrets it, a little bit more than semi-hard and he’s not even surprised at this point. 

The second verse starts and Niall actually swears aloud, not at all able to help himself. Justin’s voice cuts through the speakers like a knife through softened butter and Niall wonders briefly if this all was a setup, if this was the planned reaction Justin had in mind. 

Justin looks up, and his expression goes from concerned to confused in a few short seconds. Niall feels tiny beads of sweat collect at his brow and he knows he’s flushed redder than a tomato. He can’t even look at his lap, doesn’t even want to imagine what a right mess he must look like and the song is still going on, Justin’s voice coming at him from all sides. 

Niall all but audibly states his refusal to make eye contact with Justin, but he can peripherally see Justin understanding everything all at once. Niall wants to melt into nothing, just disappear into the floorboards and never to be seen again. He can’t possibly imagine bullshitting his way out of this one, can’t even find the words to remotely justify getting turned on by his best friend’s song. 

Justin stands up, tentatively taking a step towards Niall. He wants to run, wants to even start laughing this situation off but he can’t move.

“Is this…doing something for you?” 

Niall thinks he’s just imagining the hope in Justin’s voice, but when he wipes a hand over his face to try and sober himself he sees Justin, his eyes racking over Niall’s face for the answer Niall can’t bring himself to give.

Justin lays his hand gently on Niall’s knee, heavy and warm. He looks down at his own hand, watches himself push Niall’s knee to spread his legs farther apart and Niall shudders, no hiding the hard press of his erection in his joggers. He stands in between Niall’s parted legs and doesn’t dare touch him anywhere else, just his hand on Niall’s knee, grounding them both. 

Niall finally makes eye contact, relieved that there are no signs of anger or annoyance in his gaze. Justin chances a small, sheepish smile, his thumb rubbing small circles into Niall’s kneecap, and a little boldness surges from within him. He reaches up for Niall’s snapback and nicks it off his head, placing it backwards on his own with a smirk. 

Niall looks a tad perplexed and that’s more than enough reaction for Justin to lean in close to his ear, the hand on Niall’s knee sliding up to rest on his inner thigh. 

“Do you want to?” Is all his whispers, his voice the same grate it was on the recording; deep, but wispy, seductive. Niall sighs his response, putting his hand to Justin’s chest and balling up his vest in his fist, everything moving too fast and, simultaneously, not fast enough. 

Niall breathes Justin’s name, so hesitant to make any moves. His eyes are focused in on Justin’s lips and that’s answer enough for Justin to lean his head in closer for a kiss, a little chaste but firm enough to prove his point. 

Niall bends almost too easily, parting his lips just so, and Justin goes for it unashamedly, his tongue twisting it’s way in. He kisses with intent, Niall notes, moving his tongue in such a way that Niall is _positive_ that he doesn’t want to just hold hands and watch a movie after this. 

To be honest, Niall doesn’t have any plans to do that either, so they’re off to a good start. 

Justin hooks his arms under both of Niall’s knees and abruptly pulls him closer and Niall squawks, feeling Justin quite hard pressing up against his inner thigh. Taking the hint, Niall crosses his legs behind Justin’s back and he lets go of his knees, his hands settling rather comfortably on Niall’s arse. 

Justin sets the pace of the kiss, occasionally rolling his hips into Niall’s for some friction. He pulls back suddenly, Niall almost following his lips, and leans into Niall’s ear, pressing a quiet peck to the flesh. 

“Do you want to?” He asks again, this time really asking permission, and Niall wonders how long he’s been waiting to ask. Justin sucks and nips down past Niall’s jaw, into his neck and on to his collarbone, not really caring if he leaves a mark or not. 

Niall squeezes Justin’s shoulders, the large muscles he has there and nods, his leg hold on Justin’s waist getting tighter. “Please, Jus,” He replies shakily, arching up into Justin’s mouth with a cry as his teeth dig momentarily into his pulse. “Fuckin’, do something, mate.”

The request tumbles out of Niall’s mouth before he can catch himself and he squeezes his eyes shut, hoping he didn’t come off as being too forward. 

Justin pulls back and just looks at Niall, takes in how wrecked he looks and his expression darkens. He pushes Niall’s legs off his body and points a finger at him. 

“Don’t move.”

He turns on his heel and walks quickly out of the room and Niall exhales, cataloguing the details of the past 10 minutes or so to memory, lest he ever forgets _The Night I Fucked Justin Bieber_. 

Justin walks back into the studio, shirtless, Niall’s snapback still on his head, with a bottle of lube and a condom. Niall’s heart positively catches in his throat and he swallows hard, forcing his excitement down. 

He’s Canadian for fuck’s sake, but his skin is a cool honey bronze like he’s just got home from beach holiday a few days ago. His tattoos are harmless, but against his skin look incredibly rebellious, and for a second Niall forgets that this is the same little cherub faced kid who sang “One Less Lonely Girl” all that time ago. That same kid another kid in Mullingar, Ireland wanted to grow up to be. 

Justin, with hunger in his eyes, crosses back to where Niall is still perched obediently and Niall spreads his legs this time, inviting Justin in. Justin takes hold of Niall’s jaw in his hand, not violently, but with enough force to have Niall not questioning who’s in charge here. He kisses Niall sharply and briefly before narrowing his eyes.

“Get undressed.”

Niall’s hands tremble in anticipation as he pulls his shirt over his head quickly. He slides off the table to push his joggers off, Justin right in his personal space unbuckling his own jeans.

Niall’s cock smacks his stomach lightly when his pants are around his ankles and he bites his lip to not cry out, makes his hands into fists at his sides to not touch himself and ruin everything in less than 10 seconds. 

When Justin is completely naked, Niall almost wants to weep at how beautiful he is. His dick is exactly how Niall always dreamed it to be, not too thick but just longer than average. He’s hard and a little rosy colored around the head, but beautiful and cut and all _Niall’s_. He wants to spend hours worshipping Justin’s cock in every position physically possible. Tonight is not to be a one-time thing if Niall has a say in it.

Niall can feel the heat coming off Justin’s body and it’s intoxicating. As if he isn’t dizzy enough Justin swoops in to catch his lips in a hot kiss, and before he can even begin to catch up Justin lifts him back on the table, maneuvering his right leg up so his knee is bent and he’s spread incredibly open. Niall wants to complain about how this will kill his knee later, but he can’t bring himself to give much of a shit with Justin Bieber naked in front of him.

Justin’s hands run down the insides of Niall’s thighs and Niall shudders, letting a shaky breath escape between their mouths. Justin smirks, leaning in closer to shallowly and slowly rub his cock against Niall’s, watches with some sadistic glee as Niall tries to keep it together with his hands gripped hard into the table. 

“You want this dick, huh?” Justin mutters boldly, grinding their bodies together again. Niall wants to answer him, say something just as bold, but Justin places a well-timed slap to Niall’s left ass cheek and Niall couldn’t come up with something just as dirty if he tried. He gasps instead, mouth agape as he nods frantically, not sure if he’s ever wanted something more in his life. Justin steals a kiss, this time a little sloppy and wet, but Niall chases his tongue, wanting Justin everywhere. 

“God, I can’t wait to fuck you,” Justin groans, flipping the cap on the lube and getting his fingers wet. “Can’t wait to hear you scream my name,” His middle finger circles Niall’s hole teasingly, slick and slippery and not at all sufficient. Justin grins almost to himself, clearly enjoying having the upper hand here. He gets close to Niall’s ear to goad with a snicker, “I don’t think my neighbors have heard it nearly enough,” before pressing in, barely to the first knuckle. If Niall weren’t so desperate, he would have cuffed him on his ear.

Instead, he lets go of the table with one hand and grabs firmly on to Justin’s elbow, taking some control back in this situation. He’s not going to let him get away with being fresh now. “Oh yeah?” Niall questions, spreading his legs wider, rolling his hips a little to get Justin going. “Why don’t you give me a good reason to let them know?” 

Justin raises an eyebrow at Niall in a challenge, not expecting him to be so eager, but complies anyway, wanting to hear him whine for it. He slides in his ring finger without much preamble and Niall keens low in his throat, head lolling back uncontrollably. Justin thrusts them up and knows he’s stuck gold when Niall curses loudly, slamming a hand down against the table just to offset the pleasure.

Justin bites his lip, eyes glazed over as he pushes his pointer finger in just for stretching purposes, barely giving Niall what he needs. He feels drunk with power, making someone he’s cared about for so long actually fall apart under his fingers, be begging him to give just a little bit more. He’s never seen Niall so desperate and wanton and it’s driving him crazy to think that he did that to him.

“I’m ready, just-” Niall can’t even finish his sentence, too out of breath and head too scrambled, and settles for pushing Justin’s arm even as his body still clenches around his digits. He reaches out for the condom and tears it open with a shaky hand as Justin withdraws, leaning forward to roll it on to Justin’s cock. He mutters out a _yeah_ , gravelly and low, when Niall strokes him a few times, attention focused on the flex of Niall’s muscles with every twist of his wrist.

Niall lets go and places a slick hand on Justin’s abs to pause him, his nails pressing little shapes in the skin. _This is really happening_ , Niall almost wants to say, but he doesn’t want to think about what this might change, at least not for right now. 

Their eyes meet and Justin smiles, that stupid cheeky grin that makes millions swoon, and only Niall gets to see it right now, like this. It’s only right here in this moment, when their bodies are about to meet so intimately, that Niall blushes with a giggle, looking away.

Justin gently nudges Niall’s chin so their eyes meet again and kisses him tenderly this time, the high-strung sexual tension of the previous moment having dissipated. Niall whimpers into Justin’s mouth, sucks on his tongue like he needs Justin to understand _this really is not just a one-time thing_. Justin nips lightly at his lower lip almost reassuringly in response and that’s enough, for now. 

“Ready?” Justin breathes against Niall’s lips, cock head just poking at his asshole, the condom smearing lube around the puckered skin. Niall keeps Justin close with a hand cupping his head and nods, his jaw dropping involuntarily as Justin pushes inside. 

Justin’s seen more than a handful of girls ( _people_ , he corrects himself, not just girls) make that face on the first push in, that gasp when he breaches them for the first time. It’s the sexiest face a person can make, he thinks, aside from their orgasm face. Those two times are when people are at their most vulnerable during sex: at the beginning when they don’t know what to expect and at the peak of the very end, overcome with pleasure. 

He’s seen this face a number of times, but something about Niall’s face is different. He’s never seen him at so much ease, and for the few seconds that he wears that expression, before it crumples into _wantneed_ , Justin feels something pull at his heart. 

Niall squeezes his eyes shut when Justin is half way in, the stretch edging on painful. Justin grabs Niall’s other leg, hoists it up onto the table to give him more space, watching his cock disappear into Niall’s heat. Justin wonders briefly if he should take this slower, but Niall is gasping for him to move, the hand on Justin’s neck sending tremors into his skin.

He rushes the last inch or so inward and Niall exhales as if he’s been punched solidly in the gut, a low whine escaping his swollen lips. Justin pulls back and rocks into Niall shallowly, short thrusts trying to aim for that spot again. He shifts his angle and snaps his hips sharply and Niall is swearing, nails suddenly digging into his back. 

“There, there, fuck,” Niall begs into Justin’s mouth, their lips meeting awkwardly. Justin cocks his hips back and aims again and Niall’s eyes roll to the back of his head. “Just…faster, please faster.” Niall’s voice is breathy but his brogue is thick, and Justin can’t help but comply, fucking him with quicker drives.

Niall wraps his arms under Justin’s and tucks his face into his neck, whimpering into the sweating skin. “God Justin, not much longer.” He sounds wrecked, mouth open and panting hot breath onto Justin’s flushed flesh. Justin shakes his head, a different plan in mind. 

“I don’t want you to come yet, not yet,” Justin grits, jaw clenched as he aims to thrust harder, all semblance of a rhythm lost as his orgasm threatens to take over. “Just hold on for me, I’m gonna make it so good for you, baby, okay?”

Niall wants to protest, wants to beg, wants to crawl out of his skin because he wants to come so badly, but knows how true Justin is to his word. With a broken sob, Niall reaches between his legs and grips himself tight at the base of his cock, breathing deeply into Justin’s chest to ignore how good he feels. 

“Oh God, yes Niall,” Justin praises, realizing what he’s done. “You’re fucking amazing babe, I’m so close, just stay with me.”

Niall whimpers his response, not even willing to risk moaning on the off chance it causes him to come. He feels like he might pass out, a steady pressure staving off his orgasm, with a blunt force aiming to shove it out of him on each inward thrust. 

Justin presses his fingers hard into Niall’s hips, faced screwed up in pleasure as he reaches his climax, groaning Niall’s name as his release takes over. 

Niall can feel him trembling, riding out the final throes in stunted ruts, and Justin is still shaking when he goes to pull out. It’s unsettling how empty and unsatisfied he feels, anxiety and un-dealt with pleasure churning in his lower stomach. Justin does away with the condom below Niall’s line of sight and kisses Niall almost appraisingly for being good, and it feels almost too good to obey for him. 

He removes his lips and quickly presses two fingers at Niall’s mouth, eyes glazed over as he watches Niall fellate his fingers with no hesitation. “Suck, yeah, come on,” He encourages, and Niall does his best as disoriented as he is, feeling very out of body in this moment. 

Justin’s fingers fly out of his mouth as quickly as they went in, and Niall feels the easy prod of them entering his ass moments later. “Gonna make this so good for you, Ni.” Justin coos, dropping to his knees. He eyes up Niall’s cock, fingers moving indolently inside of him, and presses a kiss right in the hairless crease of his upper thigh, curly brown hair neatly trimmed away. 

With his free hand he holds Niall steady at the base and licks around the crown before closing his mouth around the head and sucking hard. Niall shouts, the sound ripped from his chest as Justin’s fingers move with purpose now to jab at his prostate, rubbing at it quickly, and this is soon to be over faster than Niall had hoped. 

Justin starts sucking properly and Niall wants to tell him he’s close but he’s so far past intelligible speech at this point. He looks down to reach to tug at Justin’s ear maybe, give him a heads up before he loses it completely.

But Justin looks up at Niall with big eyes, his own fucking snapback still on Justin’s head, and that does it. Niall can’t warn Justin enough before he’s coming hard and fast, hips uncontrollably stuttering up as he finally uncoils thick spurts onto Justin’s tongue. 

He feels like he’s coming forever but Justin refuses to let up, not faltering for a second as he swallows all of what Niall gives him. When it gets to be too much Niall nudges his head away gently by the chin and takes a sobering breath, the first even one he’s taken all night.

Justin looks quite proud of himself as he presses sweet kisses to Niall’s hip, not nearly as bushed as Niall looks and feels. “I told you I’d make it good,” he teases, sing-song like, into the sweaty skin of Niall’s thighs. Niall huffs out a laugh, rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to return to reality. A reality in which _Justin Bieber_ is working him down from an incredible orgasm. 

“C’mere,” Justin requests, getting to his feet and holding his arms out. His voice is soft and sincere, a little rough even from Niall’s cock. It’s too soon for anything to happen again, but thought of Justin’s voice even the slightest bit hoarse from his cock turns Niall on more than he’d ever admit.

It doesn’t take much for Niall to fall forward into Justin’s arms, feeling boneless and fucked out. The ache in his knee is evident, but he ignores it still, the buzz at the back of his skull making up for it. He slumps against Justin and lets him drag him to the sofa in the room, doesn’t protest like he should when Justin lays them both down and pulls a sherpa over their legs.

He kisses Niall’s cheek, right under a droopy eye, and then softly on the lips. Niall is weary but kisses back all the same, falling captive to how unhurried their mouths move together. He’d be up for another round, maybe, if Justin weren’t letting him fall asleep. 

Niall smoothens a hand over Justin’s chin to stop him, feeling too drowsy to keep going. “You good?” Justin asks, slipping Niall’s snapback off so he can rest his head comfortably. Niall hums, tucking his head into Justin’s neck, feeling just the right amount of warm. He rests a hand on Justin’s pec, feels his heart beat steadily below his palm. It’s too comforting, all of it, but that’s another thing he’d rather just deal with in the morning.

“Mm, morning sex before you go?” Justin asks into his scalp, scratching his nails lightly over Niall’s back. 

Niall had completely forgotten about the boys, completely forgotten about how through Paul and Liam will probably be once he gets back. But Justin lays one of his hands right above the swell of Niall’s ass, and Niall forgets his guilt immediately. 

“That’d be nice, yeah.” Niall leaves out asking for a knee friendly position, knowing good and well he’d stay on his knees for hours if that meant he got to have Justin’s cock any way he pleased. Justin kisses the top of his head and relaxes, his eyes fluttering shut. “Good, good,” and they both fall comfortably silent for a few moments, before Justin chuckles. 

“You know, we only got through the first track, there’s 10 more songs.”

Niall smiles sleepily and pinches his nipple fondly. “I’ll let you fuck me to whatever track you want. Just sleep now.”

If any of the songs even remotely resemble _Boyfriend_ , Niall will never make promo on time. But that doesn’t stop his dick from twitching at the prospect. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know there’s probably a stupid grin on Justin’s face, the thought of marathon fucking to his entire album undoubtedly a very real fantasy.

But when Justin pulls him protectively close, quietly humming the chorus to _Fall_ as they slip into sleep, he figures it’ll be something he’d be all right with getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here are the lyrics to Fall](http://www.directlyrics.com/justin-bieber-fall-lyrics.html) if you want to maybe guess at what Justin might have been hinting at by humming it :)


End file.
